


History is Written by the Fools

by BiaPendragon



Series: 500 Ways to Say Goodbye [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, M/M, Post-Blue Lions Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22118890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiaPendragon/pseuds/BiaPendragon
Summary: A king dies. A queen mourns. A duke grieves. And their story is written by those who don't know their truth.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: 500 Ways to Say Goodbye [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599535
Comments: 16
Kudos: 88
Collections: Those Who Drabble in the Dark





	History is Written by the Fools

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Felannie Discord Server's prompt: Platonic or ambiguous end path (200-500 words)

She sighed as the rain pattered down on her black shawl. After a long, stressful reign, the king had succumbed to disease and died peacefully in bed. It was a fitting end to his life of turmoil and strife. She would miss him; the whole country would. But none would miss him like he would.

Even those who barely knew the two men could see how close they were. How could they not be? Two companions sworn to each other since before their births. Two boys always together. Certainly their bond rivaled that of their ancestors.

But most did not see how truly deep that bond ran. Stolen looks. Lingering hands. Hushed whispers. Did they realize that she knew what happened behind the doors of his study? How she had pieced the true purpose of their extended hunting trips?

More than once, she had felt like an outsider in her house, a third wheel in her marriage. She had been jealous at first, but she had grown to accept this bond. It wasn't that he was cruel. In his own way he did love her. He just loved the Duke more. If he did not need an heir, she was certain what he would have chosen.

But this world was not kind.

"He is finally at rest now." She whispered to the dark haired man in front of the tomb. There were tears in his golden eyes. She did not comment; it was better to allow others to believe it was the rain. But she did notice how her own eyes were dry, needing to maintain the image of the strong, refined queen who could lead this country until her son was prepared.

"Yes…" So laconic. At times like these she wished he were more open. But she did not blame him. Not today at least.

"Will you stay in the capital?" She hoped he would. Even if they were not close friends, she trusted him. He would not let Dimitri's dreams fall into waste.

"There is no reason for me to stay." He said to the wind. It was true, she figured. For his whole life, he had been groomed to be next to Dimitri. Now that he was gone...

"He loved you." She whispered. It was not her place, but she felt he should hear it.

"..." Despite his lack of words, the look in his eyes told her he knew. That he did not care that she also knew. 

She wished to comfort him, but there was much to do as queen.

"I need to go speak to the others. Farewell Duke Fraldarius." She was unsure if he heard her. As she left, he kept staring at the effigy of the late king. Tears still lingered in his eyes.

Had Kyphon mourned for Loog like this? Not in the books. But something told her there was more to their story.

Somethings not written in history books. Only those close to them know their truth.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to talk about this ending for a long time because wow it hurts me. So I figured now was the perfect time for it. It's a little shorter than I would have liked due to the word count constraint, but I hope I got the main ideas through lol...
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/biabarr1)


End file.
